


The Sun Also Rises

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Campfires, Camping, Drinking, M/M, Marshmallows, Polyamory, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Chris loves a success story, but he’s not sure they can really take credit for Stiles.





	The Sun Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Stetopher Week using the prompts - _camping/burnt marshmallows/bonfires_

Chris loves a success story, but he’s not sure they can really take credit for Stiles. He came to the camp for troubled youths in the midst of his mother’s death and his father’s drinking and his own undiagnosed mental health problems. He was angry and sarcastic and Chris liked him because he could see how clever and empathetic he was beneath it. He didn’t need to be taken down a peg or two or shown some tough love or given a lesson in the way the world really worked. He just needed a bit of responsibility and a lot of stability. Those were two things that Chris and Peter could offer him.

Stiles came back every summer until he was 16, but not because he needed to. He wanted to. His homelife improved and he built up a solid friendship group and he was medicated for his ADHD. His life slowed down and he grew into it, but he still liked to spend his summers at the camp, hiking and swimming in the lake and taking part in team building exercises. What was a punishment for a lot of kids who rolled up in the buses at the beginning of the summer was Stiles’ happy place. That made Chris feel proud.

Now, six years later, Stiles is all grown up, more or less. He’s twenty-two, freshly graduated from college, and his application to be a counsellor landed on Chris’ desk. He didn’t read past the name before accepting him.

Stiles isn’t so skinny and his humour isn’t so dark, but he’s still a sarcastic little shit who has a great rapport with the kids and Chris likes him more than ever. He’s matured so much, has become a charming and confident man. There’s nothing about that that isn’t sexy. The convert glances he shares with Peter tell Chris he feels the same way.

It’s almost impossible to tell if Stiles is flirting. It’s ludicrous to think he is. But Chris cross-references every touch and smile that’s offered towards Chris and Peter versus everyone else in the camp and his mind offers up scenarios that Peter might just be shameless enough to see to fruition. Chris isn’t complaining.

Peter is in charge of the rotas and tonight the three of them are off duty together. Stiles offers to show them all the secrets of their own camp that they’ve never discovered for themselves, the places where campers sneak off to when they want to break the rules. There’s no one skinny-dipping beneath the docks, but there’s some kids smoking by the carvings in the woods. Chris didn’t think anyone would go that deep in the middle of the night, but he should know better than to underestimate addiction and the need to fit in.

The outcrop at the top of the hill is empty, but Stiles sits down for a break, swinging his backpack off his back. “Do you know what we used to do up here?” Chris and Peter look at him, interested. Stiles pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels and gives them a devilish grin as he twists off the lid. A swig later he’s passing the bottle on and grabbing something else out of his bag, dropping a packet of marshmallows onto the rocks. “We’re going to need a campfire.”

Chris isn’t sure if the buzz is from the alcohol or from breaking his own rules, but it feels good. They drink and burn marshmallows over the fire and laugh and chat and flirt and then just stare at the sky, the vastness of it, the depth. It’s so overwhelmingly infinite. Laying there between Peter and Stiles, Chris has never felt so certain that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Nothing will happen tonight. They’re drunk and it’s dangerous and Chris isn’t giving any of them room to regret this. But they’ll invite Stiles to crash back at their cabin, waiting for the light of day to make it real, but he can already feel both of their lips on his body and, not for the first time, he never wants this summer to end.


End file.
